Enjerufaiā Angel Fire
by sessxkagxyoko
Summary: She's Sesshomaru's best friend and sister. They go to a bar. See what happens next


**Summary**: She was the sister of Sesshomaru and his best friend. They went to a club. There they met there mate.

DO NOTOWN YUYU HAKUSHO OR INUYASHA. THEY BELONG TO THEIR RESPECTIVE OWNERS, NOT I.

A/N Yoko and Shuichi are separate people. They are brothers.

**Pairings**: Kagome/Yoko

Sesshomaru/Sango

Inuyasha/Shiori

Koga/Kagura

INTRODUCTION

She was the daughter of the Inu no Taisho and twin sister of Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru and she were the best of friends, which is odd, considering Sesshomaru's cold disposition. They were born a thousand years before the Feudal Era. Their mother was killed two hundred years after they were born. Inu Taisho, in his depression sought the company of human females. Sesshomaru thought of it as a disgrace when he brought home a pregnant Izayoi. Kagome didn't say anything, just listened to Sesshomaru rant and rave. She comforted him when he grieved. However, when Inuyasha was born, Sesshomaru became colder, especially to their father. Ryukotsusei had been defeated by Inu Taisho. Izayoi, however, had died defending Inuyasha against Takemaru. He knew a spell to make Inuyasha a full-blooded demon. He just needed the blood of a female Inu.

He swiftly headed into his children's room. There was a maid. "Anna, have you seen my daughter and son?" "They are in the courtyard. Why, milord?" "I need the blood of a female Inu, in order to change Inuyasha into a full-blooded demon." She held out her wrist. "Take mine, milord. That way it wouldn't be weird to the other Lords and Ladies that he had the blood of his sister." He shook his head and said "I can't." he left the room. He went outside and walked through the village. He ran into a female Inu yokai. "Are you alright, Lady?" "Hai, I am." He helped her up. "I am sorry. I wasn't paying attention where I was going." She waved it off. "Milord! How wonderful to see you here!" "Kenji, I have no time to talk. My son was born earlier today and I need to find a female Inu." "Why?" "His mother was died. She also happened to be human. Now I don't mind the humans but unless in love is the only time to mate one. I was grieving."

"What are you going to do?" "He needs the blood of a female to change his disgrace into a pure blood." They looked and saw none other than Sesshomaru and Kagome. "Son, daughter, what are you doing here?" "Patrolling." Sesshomaru said coldly. Kagome remained silent. "Kagome?" She remained silent. "You will talk to me when I talk to you." "This Kagome and Sesshomaru were patrolling" she said just as coldly as Sesshomaru. His eyes softened. "You're still taking your mother's death hard." She shrugged. He sighed. "My strong little girl." "Come, Kagome. This Sesshomaru is going back on patrol." He turned and went back in the direction they came. Kagome bowed and followed after him. "Why is she so…quiet?" "Their mother had past nine months ago. She was a dear friend of mine. She was killed in a raid. Little Kagome has had to be the strong one and she takes her role seriously. Sesshomaru doesn't like the fact that I had a hanyou son, which is one reason I want to change him." "The other?"

"For his protection. The other Lords and Ladies will come after him, trying to kill him. He'd be ridiculed for his whole life. I don't want that for him." The female he ran into said "I will do it." They looked at her. "Huh?" "Give you my blood to change him." "Are you sure?" "Yes." "Might I know you're name?" "Sora, milord." "Inutaisho. Come." They headed to the castle. Upon arriving Sora gave Inutaisho the blood he needed for the ritual. He used the blood and did said ritual. Inuyasha turned into a full-blooded. He grew quickly. Sesshomaru started to like him more, until he—Inuyasha— puke in his shoe. Sora and Inutaisho later became mates. Sesshomaru was happy to have a stepmother, though he still acted cold. Word had spread how a human child was killed by wolves. Inutaisho happened to be in that direction and saved the girl, bringing her to the castle. "Kagome." "Hm?" "Take this girl and help her bathe." She nodded and took Rin from Inutaisho and placed her in the hot spring, after undressing her. She quickly went to her room and grabbed her old kimono. She hurriedly returned to the hot spring and washed Rin off. She got her out of the water and dried her than put her old kimono on Rin. Rin was than adopted into the Taisho family by both Sora and Inutaisho. They lived happily through the years.

**END INTRO**

It was now the year 1998. Sesshomaru and Kagome were still as close as can be. Inuyasha had been told the truth and was now happy. He was close to Sesshomaru but was closer to Rin. "Kagome, Sesshomaru, Rin, Inuyasha. Sora wants to go dancing. Do you know any good places?" Sesshomaru and Kagome said, simultaneously, "Enjerufaiā." Inutaisho looked at the twins curiously. Sora came down "Enjerufaiā? I've never been to it before. What's it like?" "Upbeat, lively." "Can we go?" "Hai, my love, we can go. Go change everyone. We're going dancing." Sesshomaru and Kagome smirked. They headed to their rooms. They changed. Sesshomaru was wearing black leather pants, a navy blue button up shirt with boots. Inuyasha and Inutaisho were dressed similarly save the shirt. Inuyasha wore a blood red t-shirt while Inutaisho wore a white button up. Sora wore a deep sapphire blue dress.

Rin wore a deep green dress while Kagome wore a silvery-white mid-calf dress. The males were stunned. Sesshomaru figured he was playing overprotective brother. Inutaisho was gonna be overprotective father. They headed out with Sesshomaru directing the driver where to go. Once they were at the bar, Inutaisho held Sora to him protectively. "Kagome, stay near me." "Father this one has been fine without being near anyone. I can take care of myself." "Kagome." Sora smacked Inutaisho's chest. "Leave her be. We came to have fun, not shackle our daughter to our side." Sesshomaru and Kagome headed to the bar. The others followed. "Hey Koga." "Kags, Sess. Why are you here?" Sesshomaru tilted his head toward his father and stepmother. "Our Stepmother wanted to go dancing." Koga laughed and slapped Sesshomaru on the back. "You came to the right place, Mrs. Taisho." "Sora." "Name's Koga." Kagome took Sesshomaru by the hand "come on Sess. I want to go dance. You know I love this song." He chuckled softly. "Hold on. How's Kagura?" "Pregnant. Go on now Sess 'fore she kills you." They went to the dance floor.

"They do this often?" "What? Dance together? Yes, every time they come in to be exact." "Hm. He's in overprotective mode too. Hah honey." "Inutaisho, I'd behave if I were you. She has one overprotective family member she doesn't need three. Be glad she hasn't killed you yet." "She wouldn't." "She would if she were really horny and wanted to mate. She's content as she is now. She has been for the five hundred years I've known her." "She's been content for a thousand five hundred years. However, she's getting restless." "Her mate may be here." "Hm, possibly." Sesshomaru and Kagome moved away from each other, keeping each other in sight. Kagome closed her eyes and continued dancing alone. Suddenly, someone walked through the door. "No Shuichi I will not…dance." Shuichi looked at Yoko and followed his gaze. "She's gorgeous." Inutaisho saw Yoko moving toward Kagome and growled. Yoko studied her.

Her silver-white hair went past her buttocks. She had silver markings on her face and eyelids. She had an indigo moon on her forehead. "She's from the Western Lands. I'd say she was the daughter of Inu no Taisho." "You'd be correct." They turned to the unsuspected voices. There stood Inu no Taisho and Sesshomaru. "Why are you staring at this one's imouto?" "Sesshomaru, Father." The four froze. "I don't need protecting anymore. This one's too old for it anyway." Sesshomaru immediately took her arm. "Come, imouto. You are weary. I'll take you to Sora so you may rest." She laughed. Yoko shivered. She cupped Sesshomaru's face "my dear twin, resting will not help. I've been weary since Mother died." "That's been one thousand three hundred years!" "One gets weary quickly when they play guardian. I've been doing so since mother's death." "We just need to find your mate is all. He'll help you get over your weariness." "We already have." She nodded toward Yoko. "Whitey there is my mate. I feel the pull on my soul." They bit back a growl. "You're weary to Sesshomaru. I can feel that too in my soul." "Nah, I'm bored and worried over you." She chuckled slightly.

"Go dance, aniki. I'm gonna go to the backroom and fall to sleep." He nodded. Kagome excused herself and went to Koga. "Yo! Koga!" he came and asked "what is it Kags?" "Can I use one of the backrooms to rest in?" he handed her a key. "Go on back." She nodded her thanks and headed back after waving to Sesshomaru and Kagura. She unlocked the door and closed it behind her. She laid on the bed and fell to sleep instantaneously. Meanwhile, Inutaisho was saying to Yoko "if you hurt her, I will rip you to shreds, understood?" Yoko nodded. "Go." He headed in the direction Kagome went but was stopped by Kagura. "Where do you think you're going?" he growled silently. "To my mate." She looked at her mate and he nodded. She let him through. He followed Kagome's scent. He opened the door and found her lying on her side on the bed. He slipped her shoes off and closed and locked the door. He took off his shoes and laid beside her. He kissed her neck. She shifted. He shook her awake and said "wake up beautiful. I at least want your name before I ravage you." "Kagome." "Yoko." He kissed her hard. "Why are you in here?" "Your father basically gave me permission to love you."

**LEMON**

He leaned down and nibbled on her neck. "Will you let me ravage you?" "Hai." He quickly removed her dress. "You looked gorgeous in it however I think you look even more stunning as you are now." He leaned down and suckled her nipple through the strapless white bra she was wearing. He slid the matching panties over her hips down her thighs. His fingers trailed back up to her core. He massaged her pearl and slid two fingers into her. She arched upward. "Hm, you taste good." He slowly, so as to torture her, trailed lower with his mouth. She moaned and held him to her. He lapped gently at first at her heated depths. He moaned at her taste. He then lapped up her juices greedily. She arched into him. "Yoko." "Hm, I like the sound of my name on your lips. Now I want you to scream it." He lapped harder at her clit. She erupted "_Yoko!_" He chuckled and moved her up body. He stopped with his cock at her entrance "Are you sure? We'll be mated for life." She nodded. He kissed her and thrust forward. She erupted again. He continued moving. She grabbed his ass and pulled him hard into her. He got the message and sped up. "_YOKO!" "KAGOME!"_ He bit where shoulder met neck. She repeated the action. He continued moving. "I'm not finished with you gorgeous." "Likewise." They continued to make love until closing time.

**END LEMON **

Meanwhile, Sesshomaru was dancing when he saw a female in a hot pink dress, with matching heels. She was dancing alone. He looked at his father and nodded toward her. Inutaisho nodded and smiled. Sesshomaru headed to her. Inutaisho said to Sora "hard to believe both of my oldest children are mating the same day." "Hm. Inutaisho. I love you." "And I you." "Inutaisho, honey, I'm pregnant." He was shocked for a moment. Then he hugged her. "That is why you've been drinking tea?" She nodded. He kissed her soundly. "Hey Koga, I believe, give me a shot of sake." He nodded. Meanwhile, Sesshomaru had snuck up behind Sango and wrapped his arms around her, dancing with her. "Hello, miss. This Sesshomaru would like to know you're name." "Sango." "Sesshomaru." She turned in his arms and gasped. "See something you like?" "Mm-hmm." She kissed him. He backed her into the wall and kissed her heatedly. She moaned and rocked back and forth against his manhood. He gripped her hip. "Shit, woman you'll be the death of me. Enough. Come. I will not take you in front of people." They headed to Koga. He already had the key waiting for him. "Have fun man." Sesshomaru smirked. They headed to the room. They entered and Sango was slammed against the door, being kissed senseless. 

**LEMON**

They quickly stripped each other and Sesshomaru leaned down and suckled her breast. She gasped. He brushed his penis against her pearl and pumped against it. She moaned and arched against him. He licked and nipped her nipple before shifting her upward. He teased her pearl with his tongue and Sango rocked her hips on his face. He held her hips still. He teased her mercilessly. She arched her back and gripped his hair. "_SESSHOMARU!" _He chuckled and lowered her and brushed against her womanhood. "Are you sure?" She nodded and licked his neck while wrapping her legs around his waist. He moaned and thrust forward, taking her innocence. He went to still but Sango told him "_Ohhh! Don't stop!" _He didn't need to be told twice. He thrust in and out. "_Harder, please, Sess. Ohhh, faster, harder! Yes, uh, SESSHOMARU!" "S__ANgo!" _They erupted together. He sank his fangs into her shoulder. She instant changed and returned the favor. He walked, still buried in Sango, to the bed and preceded to continue until closing time.

**END LEMON**

At closing time, Sesshomaru and Sango exited and ran into Yoko and Kagome. "Yoko, my twin brother Sesshomaru. Sess, Yoko." "Hm, I now have a name to go with the face. You hurt this one's imouto, I'll pound you." "I have no intention of hurting my mate." Sango cut in and said "boys behave." "Yes behave." "DO we have to mate?" they asked simultaneously. The girls said "yes or we'll lock you in a room and refuse to let you out until you can stand each other." They looked at each other and laughed. The males smacked their forehead. "They are going to work against us." "Yes we are." Yoko wrapped his arm around Kagome's waist when they got back in the crowd. Kagome walked over to her father and stepmother. "Father. Sora." She looked at Sora and scented a change in her scent. "Your pregnant, Sora, congrates." Sora looked at Kagome, sadly "I wish you would call me Mom or even Stepmom." Kagome cupped Sora's face.

"I know. However, I've been around that one" tilts head toward Sesshomaru, "too long. My mother was kindest to us. She let us grow as children. Father had Sesshomaru training too hard, losing his innocence. He had me training to be a submissive mate. He never realized that I will never be one. It's not in my blood. Mama had her way of showing she loved us. Papa, well, when he wasn't training one of us he ignored us. We gave up trying to get approval from him. I went through the training but it didn't stick. I had Mother train me in fighting and improved and made my own style." Inutaisho protested "I did not ignore you!" Sesshomaru spoke. "Yes, you did. Come, mate. I want to get home." "Yoko." Everyone looked up to see a red-haired kitsune." "Shuichi. My mate, Kagome, her stepmother Sora, her Father Inu no Taisho and her twin Sesshomaru. His mate Sango." Shuichi bowed "Hello. My name is Shuichi Kurama." "Kurama, Yoko." They looked. "Yusuke. What are you doing here?" "Wanted to party." Koga came over. "Guys, its closing time. Sess, Kags, come back again soon." Sesshomaru states. "We will." Kagome had wandered off to talk to Kagura. Yoko growled. "Why did she move away?" Koga answered. "She doesn't want to show weakness. She's been around Sess too long." Sess shook his head. "She has always had to be strong. She's always hid her hurt. Our mother's been dead for one thousand three hundred years. She's had her emotions bottled up since then. Hell, this Sesshomaru thinks it's been longer than that. She's been pissed at father for trying to make her into something she's not. She will never be a submissive or a housewife, however, should her mate stay with her than she wouldn't mind so much." Suddenly she bound back over to them. She wrapped her arms around Sesshomaru's waist.

"Hey, hey Sess." Sesshomaru blinked. "Ok, Kagura did you give her white chocolate? She's hyper." Kagura laughed. "A piece. She's upset. I've known her for a long time. I can read her better than most, save you of course." "Sess." "Yes, pain in the ass imouto." "Fighting tournament." "What about it?" "I thinking of having of having a fighting tournament." "When?" "In a week." "Where?" "My dojo." Inutaisho cut in. "Your dojo? Fighting tournament? What the hell are you talking about?" Sesshomaru growled. Inutaisho realized his mistake and held up his hands. The others were confused. "Extremely, overprotective brother." Kag hid her face in Sesshomaru's back. She breathed in his scent. "Calm down, Sess. He's never going to change so what's the point in trying?" Sess calmed. "Thank you daughter." "This one didn't do it for you. This one did it for Sora and pups." She turned and said to Sesshomaru over her shoulder "I'm gonna go plan the tournament. You are welcome to bring Sango. Koga, Kagura you're invited too. Shuichi and friend you are also invited. Yoko you are more than welcome." Inutaisho demanded "What was that about?" "You've always made Kagome feel insignificant." "How the hell could I do that?" "By trying to make her into something she's not; a housewife. She has always shown signs of being powerful, you always tried to lessen her."

"I DID NOT!" "YES you did. The minute you had her start those lessons is the minute you said she would be better off as a housewife, being pregnant instead of doing as she had wanted. Five hundred years ago when she went on patrol with me when Inuyasha was born and she didn't answer, it just proved to her that you wanted a submissive daughter and not one with a mind of her own. She doesn't live near you anymore. She only visits that house because I still lived there. She had looked for her a job as she didn't want your money. I let her use some of mind in order for her to buy her own house. She looked for a job the day after she moved in. She had found the dojo with a note saying they were looking for help. She spoke to the owners. They were selling it as they were retiring. She asked them to wait a few months so she could buy it. They did after they saw her fight a gang whom were about to rape a young girl. She came to this bar and sang. There were producers and managers here. That night she got a job singing. She was given an alias so people don't hound her." Koga asked "what was it?" "She was named after the bar; Enjerufaiā—Angel Fire she was named." Koga's eyes widened "That's our little Kags?" Sesshomaru nodded.

"She rarely sings in big places. She'll sing in a small town but big cities she refuses. After she had enough money, she bought the dojo from the couple. She learned what the old couple had been teaching and took over. She even introduced them to her own style." "Have you seen her style?" "Once, she looked like she was dancing more than anything. It was flowing and graceful." Yoko finally spoke. "Sesshomaru, could you take me to my mate's dojo." "Hai. Come Sango." Everyone followed. Their driver went home. They walked ten blocks to Aoi Homura (blue fire in Japanese). "This is it." "Blue Fire? She bought Aoi Homura?" "Hai." They entered. There they saw Kagome dressed in a fighting kimono the color of silver with a red and black dragon at the bottom and two white Inu's on the sleeve (representing Kag and Sess. One on each sleeve). She moved gracefully with headphones in her ears, her eyes were closed and she swayed. She suddenly kicked out and knocked over the dummy. She spun and punched the dummy. She repeated mumbling "stupid, moronic, asshole father." She stood quickly and proceeded to continue practicing. Once the music stopped and she opened her eyes and took a step back, seeing that she had company. The students applauded, though they were worried as they've never seen their sensei mad. "Sensei." She quickly turned away from them. "Hai, Hana?" "Are you sure we're ready for a tournament?" The others voiced their agreement.

"Hai. Pair up. Focus on what you remember. If your partner remembers something you can't remember remind them." "Hai, Sensei." They did as told. She headed over to Sesshomaru and them. "What can I help y'all with?" Sesshomaru said "I didn't know you taught at night." She shrugged. "Every once in a while. I hadn't planned to tonight but the students needed help with a technique. I had to show them again." Inuyasha asked "did that include beating the dummy and calling father a stupid, moronic, asshole." She smirked coldly. "No. Now if you don't mind I have go correct stances." With that she turned on her heel and started correcting their stances. Inutaisho watched her. "Sensei?" "Hai (yes) Kei (Japanese meaning 1) "blessed, lucky," 2) "excellent," 3) "respect," 4) "square jewel," or 5) "wise.")?" "Can you teach us the next techniques?" The other students nodded in agreement. "Hai. Sit." They sat. Kagome closed her eyes and stepped back. She spun and kicked out, lowered her leg and punched, did a back-flip and kicked the dummy on the flip. She then stood on hands and kicked the dummy in the stomach. She then stood on her feet and round housed kicked the dummy. They clapped. They stood and tried it. Kagome walked over to Sesshomaru, who looked shocked. "That was one of mother's techniques." "Hai, I'm teaching them what mother taught me. I have been since I bought the place, well after they finished their other training that is."

The students went home. "Imouto, I am heading over to your place. It's big enough. Father's place is too far and I want my mate." "You know where the keys are." He nodded, picked up Sango and headed to Kagome's house. Kagome put her headphone's back in and went back to training. Yoko's eyes were glued to her butt. She felt a tug on her sleeve and looked behind her. "Shiori? What is it?" Shiori blushed and said "the extra training. I'm having trouble with making barriers." "Alright. Yo Inu, come here a moment." He came over. "Yeah, what is it?" "Hey, don't get grouchy with me boy. Sesshomaru usually helps me; however, he's with his mate. Now stand still. Shiori try to encase Inu in a barrier." She managed to bring up a barrier. "Good. Strengthen it." She did. "Yoko come here a moment." She put him where she wants him. "Expand the barrier, Shiori, to encase Yoko." She did. "Kurama can you stand there?" he nodded and headed there. "Expand it over Kurama." Shiori was sweating a little. "Shiori, try to make it invisible." She couldn't. She bowed her head. Kagome headed over to her. She placed her hands on her shoulder. "You did well, Shiori. You've been training. Soon, you'll be able to make it invisible. Believe in your ability and you'll unlock the hidden strength in you. We'll work on it later. For now, go home and rest." "Hai sensei." She hugged Kagome, whom returned the hug and hurried out. Yoko asked "she creates barriers?" "Hai. She's a bat hanyou. Her father was killed sometime during the Feudal Era. She and her mother had a rough time. I had been passing by when her grandfather killed her father." She shrugged. "Her father and mother are happily mated." "How?"

She waved her hand toward the wall. They saw the swords. "Kokushibyou (Japanese meaning black death) can resurrect the dead. It can also consume people in black flames, thus giving it the name Black Death. I've had that sword since…hm…when'd I have Totosai make it? Six years after mother died…I think." "Totosai made that sword?" Kagome sighed "I wish aniki was here, just so I wouldn't have to talk to him." "Him, who? Your brother or father?" "Father. Inuyasha, spar with me." "No way, you'd kick my ass, again." She chuckled. She waved "I have work to do, so if you could leave…thanks." Inuyasha left, thinking of Shiori, taking Sora with him. Kurama and Yusuke left. Yoko followed Kagome. Kagome sat at her desk and booted up her computer. She signed in and clicked on Publisher. Inutaisho slammed his hand on the table. Kagome sighed. "Kagome Taisho, you will speak when you have company!" "I had not wanted company, save Yoko. As it happened, my students came by, I had my brother and family, my mate and his friends here, while I was training them." Inutaisho growled under his breath. "Have you always been this hard-headed?" "Yes, it came from you and Mother." She started typing

_**Fighting Tournament**_

_Held at Aoi Homura_

_At ten a.m. till seven p.m._

_On August 4._

_Can be experienced or inexperienced_

_Will have refreshments (food, water, etc.) at Dojo_

_Rules:_

_Are not allowed to kill opponent_

_Cannot have poisons_

_Cannot use weapons_

_Are not to break bones_

She saved it just in time too, 'cause Inutaisho shut the computer. She growled. "Father I don't feel like dealing with you right now. I am taking myself and my mate home and fucking him silly." She stood and wrapped her arms around Yoko's waist. They headed for the door. She closed the doors and locked it up. Inutaisho asked "will Shiori be in the tournament?" "No. She doesn't like fighting; she's learning it for her father's peace of mind. Tsukuyomaru doesn't want her depending on others to defend herself. This is where we head different ways." "I'll follow you." "Why would I want you near my safe haven? You won't leave, fine." She took Yoko into her arms and left in a flurry of leaves. Inutaisho growled and left the area, impressed. He returned home to Sora, who was waiting outside. They headed inside arm in arm. They went to bed. Meanwhile Sesshomaru and Sango were in the spare wing and making love. They'd stop once in a while to learn a few things about one another. Then they'd pick right back up. Anyway, Kagome and Yoko arrived on the porch. They entered and Kagome ran to her room, Yoko chasing after her. She made it to her room with Yoko on her tale.

**LEMON**

Kagome was slammed against the closed door. Yoko ripped off her training kimono. "Yoko! I actually liked that outfit." "I'll get you another one." That said, he licked, nipped and suckled her mate mark. He then lapped at her nipples while playing with her other. He swiftly carried her to the bed. She ripped his shirt off, when she could form a thought, and ground against him. His other hand trailed down to her core. He teased her, circling his finger around her opening before swiftly toying with her clit. He pinched and she soaked his fingers. "_YOKO!" _He chuckled. He swiftly went lower and held her open for him to view. He leaned down and tasted her. She erupted after a few moments. He continued to tease her before he removed his pants and entered her. He pounded hard into her. She thrust into him. He groaned. They both erupted after a while. Kagome quickly pushed Yoko onto his back and thrust onto him hard. "_Ohhh! Harder, faster. That's it baby! Ohhh! Yes!" "Yoko!" "Kagome!" _She bit into his mating mark. He bit hers. They pulled away and lapped at the blood. She continued to move over him. "Ride me my mate." She sped up and kissed him, hard. She bit his lip as she came. He licked at the blood on his lip. She went lower and licked his nipple while still riding him. Yoko quickly placed Kagome on her back and rode her harder. "_YES! YOKO_!" "_MINE_!" They continued to do for many hours.

**END LEMON **

They fell to sleep after many hours of pleasuring one another. Kagome woke first and swiftly pulled the blanket away from Yoko. She kissed his chest and worked her way down.

**LEMON**

She swiftly took Yoko's cock in hand and pumped it a few times. It hardened and she wrapped her tongue around it. He arched but slept onward. She licked the head and swiftly engulfed it. He gasped and came awake. She suckled slowly at first than sped up. He gripped the covers tightly in his hand and erupted. Kagome swiftly found herself on her back being mounted by an amorous kitsune. He impaled her swiftly on his penis and pounded into her. "_Oh Kamis Yoko! Oh right there! Yes! Harder! Faster! Yes, YOKO!" "KAGOME!" _They collapsed onto the bed. "You'd like your wakeup call?" "Hai, mate." He leaned over and kissed her. He slowly moved in her. "I don't plan to be finished with you yet. You won't be leaving this house until the tournament." "Ooo, you promise?" "Hai." And he did. They weren't seen again until August Fourth.

**END LEMON **

The day of the tournament Kagome, Yoko, Sango, Sesshomaru, Sora, Inutaisho, Shiori—whom had mated Inuyasha two days after Sesshomaru and Kagome found their mates—,Inuyasha, Kurama, Yusuke, Hiei, and a few others sat in the audience. Inutaisho stared at Kagome. The announcer, Ai, said "Welcome! I would like to introduce the master of the dojo and person behind the tournament, Miss Kagome Taisho." Kagome stood, kissed Yoko softly and jumped, doing a flip to stand next to Ai. Kagome speaks "welcome one and all. I am happy to see familiar and unfamiliar faces. The idea of this tournament is to have fun. The winner will be taught one of my personal fighting styles. Once again the rules are no killing, you are not to use weapons or break bones and no poisons. Should you do any of these things, you will not only be disqualified but will be punished by me. Now have fun and enjoy." She bowed and the crowd roared. She jumped up and Yoko caught her. She wrapped her arms around his neck. He sat and kept Kagome on his lap. Ai said "you heard it. Let the fun begin!" They began the tournament. Half-way through Ai said "alright, we'll take a break. Miss Taisho if you could come show us a preview of what you will teach someone."

She nodded. you will teach someone." She nodded. Yoko released her. Kagome arrived in a flurry of leaves. She gives them a glimpse. At the end she does a round house kick and shoots black fire from the sole of her. The crowd and Ai were stunned. She bowed and returned to her mate. Inutaisho stared at Kagome. At the end of the day, the majority of people were defeated and they watched the rest of the fights. They went home after the last fight of the day. Kagome and family were still sitting there. "Imouto, how had you done that fire?" she shrugged "mama never could figure out. I've always been able to use fire. I can use all the elements." "Elementalist; my great grandfather was one." She shrugged. She did a backflip and landed in the arena. "Mate, come dance with me." He chuckled and walked to her. He took her in his arms and started dancing. Inutaisho sighed. He looked at Sesshomaru and asked "I truly screwed up with her didn't I?" "Yes. She has Mother's disposition. She won't forgive easily." They watched her dance with her mate. She leaned up and kissed him. "Mine." Yoko laughed. "Yours, just as you are mine." She smirked. "Hmmm, I can live with that." "Likewise. I love you." She looked him in the eyes and smiled. "I love you." "Come mate, let's go home." "Ooo, I have plans for you, my kitsune." He chuckled. "Likewise, my Inu." She waved to Sesshomaru and Sango, Kurama, Yusuke, Koga and Kagura, Hiei and Sora. She stared coldly at Inutaisho. They left in a flurry of leaves. Inutaisho sighed.

Sesshomaru said to Sango, "Come, my mate, we are heading back to Imouto's place, as I have plans for you." "Ooo, goody, goody, goody." Sesshomaru and Sango waited for the others to get out of the dojo. He locked up and walked away. Kurama, Yusuke and Hiei had left when Kags and Yoko did. They started walking. Inutaisho and Sora followed Sesshomaru. "Father, do you think it wise to follow me when I am at Kagome's home? She really would hate to find you on her property." He nodded and went home. Three months later, they tournament had been over for two and a half months. Kagome and Yoko married, Sesshomaru walking her down the aisle. Inutaisho had been in attendance because Sora had been invited. She—Sora—had had her pup and named him Absolon (French; meaning 'father of peace'). Anyway, Yoko and Kagome haven't seen Inutaisho since the wedding. One month later they realized Kagome was pregnant. Yoko was overprotective and always went with her to her classes. One-in-a-half months later, Sesshomaru and Sango came by. They knocked. (A/N Sess and Kags are in separate buildings connected by a wraparound porch, on the same property.) Yoko opened the door with a scowl on his face. It changed when he saw who were there. "Sesshomaru, Sango. Come in." he stepped out of the way. "Where is imouto?" "Where is my daughter?" "Living room. We were watching a movie." "Yoko, who is it?"

She appeared in the doorway. She froze with her hand on her stomach. Inutaisho stared. "Is this why we haven't seen you?" She didn't respond. Yoko sighed and said "partly. Kagome doesn't want to talk to anyone except by phone. She's called Sora, Sesshomaru and Sango. She goes to her classes to observe their progress. I accompany her when she does. She's called Shiori and Inuyasha. Kagome and Sesshomaru talk every day." "But I haven't seen her since she married you." He shrugged. "She didn't want people to see her." Inutaisho demanded. "Why? Is she ashamed to be pregnant?" Kagome snapped back. "No, she knew that should anyone find out then you'd be here?" they got into an argument. Kagome later bent over in pain and gasped. "Yoko." He looked at her and was immediately by her side. "What is it?" "I think the babes coming." She gripped his shoulder. "It's too early baby." She nodded toward Inutaisho. "This is why I didn't want you here. I knew that if you came, we'd get into an argument and cause more stress to me, most likely causing the baby to come early." Her grip tightened on his shoulder. "Sesshomaru get the car keys. Hanging by the door. Shh, it's okay baby. If it can't be stopped then well have the baby incubated till it can breathe on its own. Breathe baby." He picked her up and took her out to the car. "Lock the house when you leave." They shook their heads. "We're going with you. Sesshomaru call Inuyasha, tell them what's going on." Yoko said "if you could Sango, call Kurama." She nodded. She got on her phone.

He timed the contractions. Ten minutes apart. The gang got everything and headed to the hospital with Sesshomaru driving. Yoko held Kagome's hand. Inutaisho looked longingly at her. She breathed heavily. They arrived at the hospital, a demon hospital. They took her and Yoko to a room. Five hours later she gave birth to twins, a boy and a girl, Chiharu (Japanese; One Thousand Springs) and Haruo (Japanese; meaning Spring Man). Yoko took them to the waiting room as they cleaned up Kagome. "I would like to introduce you Chiharu and Haruo Kurama." Sora took one. "Look Inutaisho. We have a granddaughter and grandson." He looked over her shoulder. "Yeah, I noticed." The nurse came "Mr. Kurama?" he looked at the nurse. "Yes?" "I need to put them in incubation. They are half a month early." "Yes." He handed the children to the nurse, who flirtingly winked. He looked over when the doctor came out. "Mr. Kurama? Your mate is waiting for you. We had a few problems so she will probably be here until the children are ready to leave. Nurse Nama give me those children. I'll take them to the incubator." "But…" "But nothing. Hand them over." "Yes sir." She handed over the babies. The doctor took them to the incubator, showing the family where they are. Yoko than went into the room where Kagome was. The others followed. "Kagome." She looked up and smiled. "Yoko." He went and sat beside her. He kissed her. They stayed in the embrace for a few minutes before he pulled away and held her. "They'll be okay baby." She buried her face in his neck.

"Kagome." She looked at Inutaisho. "What the hell do you want?" He sat beside her and pulled her into his arms. She stiffened but didn't pull away from him. "Look baby, I didn't mean to push you away. I wasn't trying to change you. I wanted you to learn how submissive females were in case you had any so you could teach them." Yoko chuckled. "If we ever had submissive children they would have Kagome's fiery temper. That would mean they would be quick to anger. The only time they'd really be submissive is in private." Kagome chuckled and pulled away from Inutaisho. "As for trying to the incident when Inuyasha was born, baby, I was angry as I had just lost my best friend and the mother of my eldest children. I had wanted you to talk to me again." "Imouto, forgive him, maybe he'll be normal." Sora said "just forgive him already. He won't leave you alone until you do." Everyone looked at Sora. Kagome growled at her. "Sora stay out of this. This has nothing to do with you." "When my mate is more worried over you it does." "I'm not the one who told him to worry over me. I haven't had him in my life since I was born. My mother was the one in it." "Oh shut up, I'm tired of hearing of a dead woman." Kagome looked at Inutaisho.

"Get her the hell out of here before she pisses me off and I kill her. She should go home and work on the attitude." "So should you." Kagome looked at Sora with pink eyes. Sora finally realized what she said and said "sorry Kagome." She looked back at Inutaisho. "Did I not say get her the hell out of here? I may forgive you father, her I won't be anytime soon." Inutaisho bowed his head. "Come, Sora, we're leaving." He stood and kissed Kagome's forehead. He took Sora by the arm and led her away. A week later, Kagome and the pups were released. Over the next few months the little ones grew quickly. Kagome and Inutaisho were on better speaking terms however, Kagome still wasn't talking to Sora, even after she apologized. Kagome paid attention to Absolon but ignored Sora when she talked to her. A few years later Sango and Sesshomaru had a child. They named her Ai. Afterwards, Shiori and Inuyasha had a child, Mina. Kagome was pregnant again. They had a boy they named Maru three months after she became pregnant. Inutaisho and Yoko were allowed in the room with her but Sora had to stay out. Inutaisho wasn't happy with Sora until Kagome forgave her. It took four thousand years for Kagome to forgive Sora but five hundred years to completely forgive Inutaisho. Yoko and Kagome had eleven pups after Maru. Sango and Sesshomaru had nine after Ai. Inutaisho and Sora had five more after Absolon. Shiori and Inuyasha had seven more after Mina. And they had a lot more to look forward to.

_**THE END**_


End file.
